The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
With the development of a mobile communication technology, a wireless device such as a portable phone or a personal digital assistant (PDA) has been rapidly increasingly used and a service which is performed in a wireless Internet has also been gradually transferred to a wireless Internet based service.
Further, as a wireless network develops, a mobile based commercial transaction service is greatly developed and various mobile cards such as various credit cards and membership cards used in the corresponding commercial transaction service are stored in the wireless device of a user, and a desired mobile card is searched and displayed through the wireless device to provide a service which may be used in various stores.
However, the existing application that provides a function to store the mobile card on the wireless device and search and display the card desired to be used by the user is configured to operate so as to receive a search word from the user and find and display the mobile card corresponding to the search word, and as a result, a process in which the user inputs the search word associated with the mobile card is cumbersome. Therefore, there is inconvenience in searching and using the mobile card.
Moreover, when the mobile card in which the search word is duplicated exists, the existing application may search and display other mobile cards which are not the mobile card desired to be used by the user and a plurality of selection processes of displaying a plurality of mobile cards and selecting the card desired to be used by the user among the displayed mobile cards needs to be performed, and as a result, significant cumbersome occurs in searching and using the mobile card.
Accordingly, development of an alternative is required, which enables a user to conveniently search the mobile card desired to be used by minimizing the needed operation which occurs in a process of searching the existing mobile card.